RockClan/Roleplay
/Archives: '' '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 15 Awkwardly, Wolfstar padded to the top of the rock. "Cats of RockClan, I am ordering a quest to find why the moon turned red. I will go, as will Dewbramble. And three warriors." Wolfstar yowled. "Who?" Runningstrike called. "Fawnheart will go, and so will Stormriver, and you Runningstrike." Wolfstar told him "Can Darkpaw come as well?" Runningstrike asked, eyeing his apprnettice. "No, I want as few cats I can to come here." Wolfstar mewed. "But Wolfstar, who willl lead the Clan when your gone?" A cat called. "My deputy. And this will take about a moon, if we aren't back after two moons, send a group of cats to look for us." Wolfstar called. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'''I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'HappyHALLOWEEN]] 14:48, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw's ears drooped. "Awww, can I come too? Pretty pleaseee?" She begged, smiling up at Wolfstar. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 16:05, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble perked his ears. "What about a Medicne cat?" he asked. Some cats could get hurt while he's gone! Darkpaw padded up. "I can fill in for Medicne cat while your gone, When I messed with you when I was a kit I watched which herbs you used." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:08, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Shaking her head, at Sapphirepaw, Wolfstar turned away. "Next quest." She promised. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 16:11, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw sighed and looked down in disappointment. "Okayyy.." She whined, padding back into the apprentices den. "Sharppaw?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 16:15, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Padding around, RUnningstrike was mad. Me and three older warriors... he thought. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 16:16, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Padding around, Creekkit was mad that his father was leavung. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 16:18, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble relaxed, for once thankful for the she-cat. "Okay." he turned to Wolfstar. "When do we leave?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 16:20, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Looking around, Wolfstar decided. "Now." She mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 16:26, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble went through the herbs with Darkpaw once to double check and they went off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 16:28, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Annoyed, Runningstrike followed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 16:52, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart pranced about. "Which way?" she asked, looking to a moor or a forest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 16:54, November 5, 2015 (UTC) "That way I guess." Runningstrike mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:04, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart skipped ahead of everyone and went into the woods, where Runningstrike pointed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 17:05, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Walking Runningstrike heard sounds from the woods. "A deer. Run!" He called. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:06, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart perked her ears. "I've never seen one before! where is it?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 17:07, November 5, 2015 (UTC) "There, now ''run" RUnningstrike yowled. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 17:09, November 5, 2015 (UTC) "Why run when you can climb?" Fawnheart asked hopping up a tree. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 17:11, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw flattened her ears, hoping that everything was alright with her best friend. – �� Set your life on fire. Seek those who fan your flames �� 01:53, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "When you're scared of heights, you run." Runningstrike mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 01:59, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart rolled her eyes. "I'm not scared of anything!" she mewed andd hopped tree to tree. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:18, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Cool. Well, good for you, I happen to be scared of heights." Runningstrike growled. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 02:20, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble followed Fawnheart onto a low branch. "Suck it up and get up here or I'll drag you." Dewbramble growled at Runningstrike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 02:24, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay